


Сонный паралич

by bene_gesserit (irulenn)



Series: WTF Hotels 2019 [1]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Sleep Paralysis, WTF Hotels 2019, winter fandom battle 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit
Series: WTF Hotels 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785598
Kudos: 1





	Сонный паралич

_Девочка моя, Нелли, проснись!.._

Нелл проснулась, как ей казалось, от собственного крика: в ушах звенело, металлический привкус во рту. Но она не кричала — как и всегда в таких случаях, не могла ни пальцем пошевелить. Сонный паралич. Сизый сумрак сгущался вокруг, стоял над душой, тошнотворный и пугающий.

_Нелли, милая..._

— Ваш номер 4, мисс. — часом ранее равнодушный ко всему администратор протянул ей ключ через стойку.  
— А... А другой комнаты нет?  
Это было ошибкой, потому что все номера во всех провинциальных мотелях — одинаковы. Даже после ремонтов и тотальных переделок. Нелли ужасно не нравилось здесь, ей так хотелось домой. Она слишком хорошо помнила ту маленькую девочку, которая некогда переступила порог именно этой комнаты этого самого мотеля. В ночь, когда исчезла мама.

_Нельзя так много спать, Нелли._

Голос мамы. Нелли поднялась на подушке, прижимая к себе длинноухого потрепанного зайца. За окном комнаты слабо светила неоном вывеска мотеля. Стив, Тео и Шелли крепко спали на сдвинутых вплотную кроватях. Зачем мама пришла будить её, Нелли?  
Но перед кроватью стояла не мама. Мороз рванул по коже к окаменевшим от ужаса губам, и Нелли не смогла закричать, позвать на помощь. Застыла, прижав к себе зайца. Мама! Пусть кто-нибудь придет и разбудит её, если это дурной сон. Где же мама?..

_Проснись, Нелли!_

Оцепенение длилось вечность, и сердце не билось, сухо и страшно впивалась в горло и лёгкие тишина. Наконец она закричала, так громко, как умела, призывая на помощь кого угодно, кто разбудил бы её от этого кошмара. Дикий вопль ужаса рвался наружу, а получался — хрип в разорванной сломанным позвоночником глотке.  
Девочка, сжимающая игрушку побелевшими, оледеневшими пальцами на кровати наконец вдохнула. И закричала.

_Нелли..._

— Мисс Элеонора Крейн? — спросила вкрадчиво голосом администратора трубка внезапно зазвонившего телефона.  
Нелли рывком поднялась и спустила с кровати ноги, опасаясь еще одного приступа.  
— Вы просили звонок в 18.30.  
— Спасибо, — едва шевеля губами произнесла Нелли.

_Запомни, милая: дважды мигает свет на крыльце — значит, пора домой._

Скоро буду, мама.


End file.
